Nameless Crypts, Beautiful Faces
by sarinamydear
Summary: Just some short scenes between the Undertaker and his favorite skeleton Betty. No particular order.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. Betty the skeleton is a reference to "Anatomy Lessons" by Maiden of the Moon.**

**Note: This is my very first story. I know it's short and kind of suck-ish, but hopefully the next ones will be better! Ships the Undertaker and Betty the skeleton.**

**Prologue:**

He watched the Earl take his leave, his ever-present butler right behind him.

_Indeed,_ he thought. _Such a strong soul. I can see why that demon guards it so intensely._

He stood from his seat, which was coincidentally a coffin, and lifted the beaker of tea to his lips. As can be expected, it was quite lonely to be an Undertaker. He didn't get visitors very often at all, and his usual guests couldn't amuse him nearly as much as the young Earl could. And that Butler of his...

"Yes," he decided. "I look forward to their next visit."

Oh, the beautiful laughter they brought him! He chuckled at the memory, knowing that the real show was yet to come. Those two were his greatest experiment, and the demon hadn't even realized his true identity as of yet. Thought it was troublesome to keep his eyes hidden all the time, it was worth the amusement he got out of his observations. He knew that if Ciel found out who he really was, WHAT he really was, he wouldn't come back. The Undertaker didn't want his favorite customer to quit his company, who else would bring him that ultimate joy of legitimate laughter? He would have to throw a curve ball in soon though. If done right, he might even get a glimpse of that demon's cinematic record.

"That would be very interesting indeed," he said to the skeleton he kept in one of his many upright coffins." Wouldn't you agree, Betty, my dear?"

He decided to take her silent, skeletal grin as a yes, and upon re-seating himself on a closed casket, immersed himself in another cookie from his cookie urn. A sudden, loving look came into his eye, and he glanced over at his companion.

"You grow more beautiful every day," he said softly and somewhat shyly, kissing her cheekbone. It may have been a trick of the light, but the skeleton seemed to somehow become brighter, whiter, with that gentle sign of affection.

With that, he hurried back to work, blushing slightly, hoping he hadn't scared her away.


	2. Midnight Picnic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Yana Toboso) or any of its characters, nor do I own "Eulalie" (Edgar Allen Poe). **

**Note: I tried so hard not to make it cheesy! D': I appreciate any suggestions to help me improve!**

**Chapter 1: Midnight Picnic**

It was a beautiful night for a picnic. The moon was full, the sky cloudless, and the grass soft. A single man with long white hair and a dark outfit wandered through the gravestones with a picnic basket on his arm, carrying a white skeleton bridal-style.

He paused only a moment at each stone, searching for one in particular. Finally he found it, a grave belonging to Mary Jane Kelly. He chose this particular grave because it belonged to one of his favorite guests. She had been beautifully maimed by none other than Jack the Ripper, and the Undertaker had greatly enjoyed working with her.

He settled down a blanket, seating the skeleton upright against the grave marker. After making certain Betty was comfortable, the Undertaker began setting out his tea beakers and other morbid looking food items, chewing on another bone-shaped cookie and humming gently what sounded suspiciously similar to Chopin's Funeral March. Once finished with his task, he sat next to Betty, one arm around her shoulders.

"How are you today, my sweet?" he asked her, peeking out at her from under his long bangs. The wind whispered through her ribs, speaking a language he couldn't quite comprehend. It didn't matter though. Words don't matter, in the end. They are nothing but wind, a breeze given by one to another. Crypts without names, only beautiful faces remain, these deathless bodies, finding comfort in one another.

"'Ah, less – less bright the stars of the night than the eyes of the radiant girl'" quoted the Undertaker in a low voice, eyes flicking from the sky to Betty's face and back again, too quickly for mortal eyes to notice. Then, he leaned in closer and whispered "You do look stunning in moonlight. Happy Death Day, my Betty."

And with that, he pulled from his sleeve a beautiful red silk ribbon and tied it around her neck. The skeleton's cheekbones darkened with a slight pink hue. The Undertaker chuckled, took her hand in his, and together they sat and looked out at the skies.

He noticed a slight stirring in the bones he held in his hands, as if electricity was pulsing through them, and glanced at his beloved worriedly, wondering if something was wrong.

Suddenly, jets of light flew across the skies, casting a flickering light across the couple. Undertaker's eyes shot upwards, and a small gasp escaped his lips.

"Betty, my love, how are you doing that?" he asked, mystified, staring at the unexpected meteor shower.

The skeleton stayed silent and secretive, a mischievous gleam brightening her eye sockets. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder. They watched the falling stars, the music of the Nightingale drifting over them, around them, inside them, filling every space with gentle, melodic vibrations. The beauty of it filled their souls until they could almost see the red string that connects their small fingers, ever there, ever invisible.

Undertaker began to sing along to the small bird's song, his harmony joining her melody, the sound rising and falling, illuminated by fireflies and the dying stars, plunging from their perch in the heavens. Betty sat, content, wrapped in Undertaker's arms, absorbing the brilliant feelings of the sweet serenade, the terribly beautiful scene of fire in the sky, and the knowledge that, though she may have not be able to do much on her own, this person, this one darling person, would never leave her, would always be there. That, in itself, was enough to keep her bones glowing white despite her age.

The wind blew lazily and the couple basked in each others arms, enjoying the company, gazing at stars as immortal as they were, a small, perfect moment in the constant chaos of time.


	3. Betty's Backstory Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro, it belongs to Yana Toboso.  
Note: I wasn't originally going to publish this until later, simply because of the fact that, while it does give insight to one of the characters, it doesn't fit in with the mood I was going for. However, seeing as it's finals week, I haven't thought up anything happier, and I don't want to leave you guys with nothing, so here you go. Betty's Backstory. **

**Warning: contains incest and rape XP ewww**

**Betty's Backstory: Part 1**

Mama told me father was sick, and could not be blamed for what he did. She told me the liquor made him sick, and while he was sick, demons would take over his body, which is why he couldn't remember anything that happened when he woke up. I think she told me this more to convince herself than me.

_ I took up my post, crouched in a far corner, making myself as small as possible, as he started yelling again. He was home early this time, the man at the pub probably kicked him out for causing trouble again. Mama was cooking dinner, and that's why he was mad. She should have had it ready before he got home he said. She was a disobedient woman, and needed to learn her place he said. I covered my ears, trying to drown out her protests, her cries for reprieve, her prayers for help from heroes that never came. As he beat her. As he raped her. As she slowly died inside._

_ I was six years old._

Every night was worse than the one before, and Mama took most of the abuse, the beatings, black eyes, screaming. And every time it would take just a little bit longer for her to heal, to fake a smile again, to pretend that everything was going to be okay. I never knew how bad it was until she wasn't there to protect me anymore. In a drunken rage, he beat her so badly one night that she didn't recover.

_ 'Mama, Mama, are you okay?'  
'No, Darling, Mama's not okay, not this time.'_

_ 'Mama? Can I help? I'll go get the doctor…'  
'No, Darling. The doctor can't help me anymore.'_

_ 'Mama? You called me?'  
__ 'Yes. I'm almost gone…'  
__ 'Mama, no!'  
__ 'Hush, Darling, hush. I have to go. I'm so sorry darling, so sorry. It's not going to get better for you. Don't cry, love, you must be strong. Don't give up like your mama did. I'll be watching over you, and I promise I'll make up for what's about to happen to you. I promise…I love you… stay strong…'  
__ 'I love you too, Mama…'_

_ As I wept that night, I felt that I would never smile again in my life. I would drown in these tears and the pain from my heart breaking. My mother, my only friend, was taken from me. But I had to be strong. Father was coming. _

She couldn't recover. And finally, she was delivered from the pain and the horror that she had endured for what seemed like forever. But after that, I was alone to face the devil. I was seventeen.

_ Take it off._

Mama always told me it wasn't his fault.

_ I said take it off you fucking slut._

She always said it wasn't him.

_ He didn't even bother putting down the bottle. _

She told me demons stole his body.

_ Bend over… I said bend, you cunt whore._

But I knew better.

_ Don't you dare make a fucking sound or I'll beat the noise right out of you_

He didn't even try to stop; he was so adamant that it was not the liquor, that he was doing nothing wrong.

_ Then you can join your mother in hell, where both of you disrespectful, ungrateful harlots belong_

Not when he killed Mama, and not when, finding his release gone, he started using his own daughter to relieve his sexual tension.

_ I am the master here! You should be groveling at my feet in gratitude for even the smallest morsel I give to you. You are mine to control, mine to do with as I please! Mine! Mine! MINE!_

My father wasn't stolen by demons.

_ My sobs were muffled in the bed sheets, his shadow looming over me, so thick I could choke on it, and I prayed, like Mama, to Mama, for deliverance. _

My father was the devil.

**Sorry it's so dark guys, I promise her story gets better eventually! **


	4. NOTE

**THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD I PROMISE! I've been busy for what feels like an eternity followed by horrendous writers block. however, i shall not give up on this! new chapters as soon as possible pinky promise**


	5. Betty's Backstory Part 2

**I'm sorry guys, I know I suck major butt :( However, here is the next part of the story while I work on not being such a butt while writing the next part. Reviews are appreciated but not required!**

The time finally came when I met the same fate as my mother. An old widower from the town nearby who would let me hide in his barn on the nights I just couldn't take anymore buried me in a nameless crypt in the forest near a lake when father ran off, afraid to face the wrath of the town for the death of my mother and me. Mother he could pass off as a sickness, but for me to die the same way was just too much of a coincidence for reasonable doubt. I tried with all my might to tell him that I was still living, I was still there. I couldn't move, every attempt evaded me as I struggled to show how very much alive I was. But my body was still, nothing stirred, not even my heart. Blood did not pump through my body, but I didn't notice that until much later, when I had an eternity to notice such things as a silent heart, the sounds the maggots made while they feasted, and the feel of my slowly decaying flesh. An eternity of silence that ran deeper than the sharpest knife and the swiftest of bullets.

I saw though my eyes were closed by eyelids that soon rotted away. I watched and screamed my thoughts as loud as I could._ I'm not dead, don't leave me here, no_. But all I could do was watch, helpless, until all too soon the crypt door closed, leaving me in complete darkness, alone with the panic of a buried consciousness.

This was how it was for countless years thereafter, and what I thought was how it would be for the rest of eternity. But that was before he found me.


End file.
